custom_dead_by_daylight_killerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bullseye
Disclaimer : All work is made by me. 'NEW KILLER : The Bullseye' Name : Lucas Beckers Aliases : Eagle Eye Gender : Male Nationality : Belgian Realm : De Haan Power : The Last Shot Weapon : Butterfly Knife Speed : 115% Speed Alt (using Power) : 100% Height : Average Terror Radius : 32 meters DLC : The Last Shot 'OVERVIEW' A merciless killer, able to shoot at a distance with The Last Shot. Attacks inflicted with his power make survivors injured and make them scream loudly because of pain until healed or mended. His personal perks : Overseer, Hex : The Third Eye & Eagle-eyed allow for seeing survivors from afar and seeing what they are up to. Difficulty rating : Hard 'LORE' Lucas Beckers was an ordinary boy living in the city of De Haan, Belgium. In his childhood he mostly spend time in his room, playing video games. For his 15th birthday his father bought him a Six Shooter, Lucas was fascinated by it and immediately asked his dad to make him shoot a couple tin cans. Lucas felt joy shooting the cans like he never did but also felt a dark impulse going through him temporarily. After the exhausting activities he woke up, it was Saturday so it meant nobody was home because his parents needed to work extra. Lucas saw the neighbors dog in his backyard, a dark sense went through him. He grabbed the gun and went downstairs, he walked up to the dog and shot him straight in the face. Lucas realized what he has done and felt shock but the evil took over him and he shrugged it off. He went back home for a trash bag put the corpse in it and dug it the garden under a bunch of crops. Thankfully for Lucas the neighbors we’re at a supermarket. Lucas didn’t really care about the dog because he lacked empathy. On Monday he went to school after a break and his bullies started to bully him just like always… Lucas got used to it, but this time he just had enough. They angered Lucas they should not have done that. On Thursday a terrifying event happened, the boy went to school with his revolver and a butterfly knife which he bought the day before. The bully went up to him and Lucas started breaking because of the sheer bullying this semester. He grabbed the knife out of his pocket and stabbed him in the abdomen. The other bully tried to run away but was unsuccessful. Lucas shot him in the head in cold blood. He forgot about the entire school staring at the catastrophe, students tried to run away and fight back but no-one was successful, everyone dies except one girl that liked Lucas. She called the cops an entire team of policeman barged in telling Lucas to surrender. Lucas had enough he charged the policeman with a knife and was shot dead. The Entity saw potential in Lucas and it brung him to life to listen to it’s deal. Lucas accepted and became a killing machine within his realm. People thought the threat was gone but they were wrong. ''' THE BULLSEYE'S PERKS '''These are the perks which start off appearing only in The Bullseye’s Bloodweb. After reaching level 30 these perks can be Teached to other killers. Overseer - Level 30 Hex : The Third Eye - Level 35 Eagle-eyed - Level 40 Overseer : A deep bond with the Entity unlocks potential in one’s Aura-reading ability. After downing a survivor anyone outside your terror radius will be afflicted with the Exposed status effect for 15/20/25 seconds and their aura will be revealed for 2/3/5 seconds. This effect can only be triggered once per 60 seconds. “You can never escape my line of sight” - Lucas Beckers Hex : The Third Eye : Unlocks potential in one’s Aura-reading ability. Hitting a Survivor while the Hex Totem is active makes their aura appear every 15/13/11 seconds for 2/3/4 seconds. This effect applies to all survivors. The Hex effects persist as long as the related Hex Totem is standing. “Hide quickly! He can see you!” Eagle-eyed : Your acute tracking abilities allow for you to see where the survivor was headed. Scratch marks left by survivors remain for 3/4/5 seconds longer. Scratch marks can never/sometimes/sometimes be left by injured walking survivors. “My vision is too good to fool me.” - Lucas Beckers 'LOAD-OUT' Butterfly knife A swift, portable knife with a metallic handle. The Last Shot A six shooter given on his birthday by his father. Mastered by Lucas. * Start with 6 bullets. * Reload Six Shooter while standing still. * Bullets consumed on use. * Aim for best results. * Loud. 'ADD-ONS' COMMON '- Coarse Bullets' Those rusty bullets are a recipe for pain and torture. * Slightly decreases hit targets action speed until healed. * '- Polished Barrel' A polished barrel is able to shoot bullets with quicker succession. * Slightly decreases the cooldown of shooting. * '- Clean Cylinder' A cylinder without any gun lying around is as good as new. * Slightly decreases loading speed. * '- Bandaged Grip' A grip that has all sorts of paper securely wrapped around it. * Slightly increases accuracy when aiming. * UNCOMMON '- Bully’s Cellphone' Lucas’s bully’s cellphone. It fills Lucas with anger and painful memories from his past life. * Slightly increases your movement speed while aiming. * Does not stack. * '- Wooden Grip' An wooden grip, makes it easier to aim. * Moderately increases accuracy while aiming. * Slightly increases accuracy while hip firing. * '- Extended Cylinder' A modification to the The Last Shot to shoot 7 bullets. * Start with 1 extra bullet. * Increases maximum loaded ammo by 1. * '- Wild West Gloves' A pair gloves straight from the Wild West. * Moderately increases reload speed. * Does not stack. * '- Bullet Sharpener' A weird device that sharpens bullets to deal devastating wounds. * Moderately decreases hit targets action speed until healed. * RARE '- Rusty Bullets' These bullets have been covered with rust, high chance of infection. * Considerably decreases hit targets action speed until healed. * Targets heal speed is increased by 50%. * '- Lucas’s Favorite Game' On the box it says Alive By Sunlight. * Considerably increases accuracy while aiming. * Moderately increases reload speed. * '- Metalic Grip' A metallic grip on the revolver, great for aiming. * Tremendously increases accuracy while aiming. * Moderately increases accuracy while hip firing. * Does not stack. * VERY RARE '- Expanded Magazine' A modification to the Last Shot to shoot 8 bullets. * Start with 2 extra bullets. * Increases maximum loaded ammo by 2. * Lucas's Computer * A modern computer with minor scratches there and there. * Hit victims’ Auras are shown to you for 5 seconds. * ULTRA RARE '- Iridescent Bullets' Glass-like bullets molded from the Fog itself. The bullet is warm and reverberating with the Entity’s power. * Inflicts Dying state upon victim. * Reduces ammo held at once by 5. * Reduces ammo in magazine by 5. * “The iridescent bullet tears like a knife through flesh and soul”. '- Bulletstorm.' A tremendous modification to The Last Shot, making the revolver into a handmade machine gun. * Fires a burst of 10 bullets of once. * Can hit multiple targets at once. * One wound per one usage. * Tremendously reduces accuracy while hip firing and aiming. * Moderately increases reload time. MORI Lucas picks the survivor up trying to stab them, the survivor fights back, Lucas struggling kick the survivor down stabbing them in the abdomen, the survivor falls on the ground begging for mercy while Lucas delivers a shot to the forehead. Hi all! I spent like 3 hours on this so enjoy :D. * Category:Killer